Years Apart
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Harry was in love with his older brother's bestfriend, Draco, but hasa his heart broken. He goes to Beauxbatons, and becomes this new person. 10 years later he meets Draco again.  MAIN HP/DM, Jared/NL, JP/SS. Other HP/VK, HP/CD, HP/BZ, DM/Astoris, DM/SF.
1. Une

Chapter 1

Summary: Harry was in love with his older brother's best friend, Draco Malfoy, but then he found out there was no reciprocated feelings. He ends up going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, and doesn't see Draco till the summer after graduation. Has Draco decided to change his mind about Harry? Pairings: (MAIN) Harry/Draco, Jared/Neville, James/Severus, (OTHER) Harry/Viktor, Harry/Cedric, Harry/Blaise, Draco/Astoria, Draco/Seamus. SUB-Harry and DOM-Draco.

Standing at around 4" 3', eleven year old Harry Potter looked up with wide, innocent eyes peering over the counter, only a tuff of black hair showing. The glasses he wore, round and absolutely awkward looking, blocked a bit of his vision, but he could still hear. He looked at his big brother, Jared, who was 15 years old with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Next to him was Draco Malfoy.

To Harry, Draco, was a God that could do no wrong. But, as the other boy was much older than him, it stands to reason that there were any reciprocated feelings. The young black-haired boy was oblivious to this fact…until now.

"So, can you believe our little Harry will be attending Hogwarts with us this year? It seems like he is all grown up." Jared faked cried.

"Damn, now I will be stalked at school too!" sneered Draco, in true Malfoy form. "Will you tell the runt I am not interested and to leave me the fuck alone. I don't need this shit!"

"Dray calm down, you know he won't have any time to actually do that. First year is always loaded with new things to keep the kiddies entertained."

"I don't know why your little brat of a brother is so attached to me, but it has got to stop." Draco said firmly.

Harry stood frozen as his brain tried to catch up to what just occurred. His Draco hated him! His blonde prince didn't want him around anymore. Trying to not make any noise, Harry left the room and silently sniffed as his little heart broke into a million pieces.

As he sat in his room, trying not to cry like a little kid like he swore he wasn't to his father, he made plans. He may be 10 but he was not stupid, he knew he needed an out. So quickly he wrote a letter to Headmistress Maxine, who ran Beauxbatons. The school was known to be mostly girls, but they took boys as well. Harry knew that if they let him in, he could attend there and Draco wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. It was a perfect plan. Now to tell Daddy. It was going to be hard though.

His daddy, James Potter, thought of Harry as his 'baby boy' and nothing could stand in the way of his innocence. Sometimes people would joke around and saying that he was the favorite; Daddy would correct them by saying he loved his sons equally but sometimes you had to wonder. James always wanted Harry to be by his side so he could protect him from anything or anyone. He's been teaching DADA up at Hogwarts for a few years now because he was bored and he was so excited that his little boy was coming.

It took only a day for there to be any kind of reply. A snowy white owl came to his window and gave him the letter that would alter the course of his future forever. Inside, Madame Maxine, accepted his request and sent him a list of all he needed for the school year. There was an attached note that explained where he had to go on September 1st. Harry jumped around in his room, excited. James came into his son's room and looked at the excited kid in confusion and amusement.

"You OK, buddy?" James asked.

"More than OK, I have gotten accepted!" Harry shouted, causing both Draco and Jared to peek in to see what all the noise was about.

"To Hogwarts? Of course you did, but that was a while ago, why are you happy now?"

"Not to Hogwarts silly! To Beauxbatons, of course." Harry shook his head, completely forgetting he never told his family about applying.

"WHAT!" James, Jared, and Draco screamed. Harry than stopped jumping and flinched harshly at the tone.

"I know your upset…" he was interrupted.

"Upset? UPSET? Why would I be upset, huh? You decided, without telling anyone else that you were going to leave us and not attend Hogwarts. Our family has always gone to the school!" James ranted.

"Listen, before going I wanted to check out other options, that's all. But, when I looked I found that Beauxbatons would be better all around for me than Hogwarts. Everyone says that Hogwarts is the finest wizarding school, but if you look at curriculums throughout, Hogwarts lacks. There is much more classes to take and they don't split their school by houses, but by years. There is no 'house rivalry', and 'house favoritism' and they accept more than just humans, so I have a better understanding of other races. It will be perfect for me! Can't you see it? The even have an exchange program with Dumstrang so I can visit there and meet even more people! "

"Harry, it is a 10 year school, not a seven year like Hogwarts. If you end up hating it, it will seem all the longer." James was desperate for his son to go to his school.

"Daddy, please! Let me go!"

"…OK but if you end up hating this school, please tell me so I can enroll you into Hogwarts immediately!" James finally said, ignoring his oldest son's protests.

"OH! THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry jumped up and down excitedly!

"What? Dad, you can't do that! I have been looking forward to showing my little brother the ropes!" Jared yelled at his father. Draco seemed strangely quiet about the whole issue, but he occasionally gave his 'once' little stalker a few long glances.

"I have got to go pack and then, Daddy, we need to go to Diagon Alley and get all of my books, supplies and robes. Oh, this is so exciting!" Harry said in one breath as he went around his room to pack everything.

**November 1****st**

"OK, Harry, you got everything, correct?" his father asked him for the millionth time that day. They stood at the marina, apparently, instead of a train, the people of Beauxbatons took a portkey to their school. All they had to do was go to a yacht in the marina and there would be an escort for them to the school.

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said placating his father.

"You are totally sure you still want to go through this, because it's not too late to get you into Hogwarts," James asked.

"Totally, now don't worry, I will be home during the summer and holidays, just like Jared! I will send you post every week, I promise!" Harry said as he hugged his father one more time. Then he moved to his big brother and hugged just as tight. "I am sorry I won't be joining you, but you probably would not see much of my anyway because we have such a age gap. Plus, if I went to Hogwarts I would probably be in Ravenclaw."

"It's all right Harry; I think I have gotten use to it by now. Just, write me every week as well and tell me if there is anyone giving you trouble!" Jared said.

"I will miss you both! See you at Christmas break!" Harry said as he went on to the boat, his things in hand.

"Bye!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked into the boat and a walked in and inside there was a boy, a few years older than himself. He had rich brown hair, with crazy blue eyes.

"Bonjour, Harry Potter, I am your escort, Thomas," the boy said with perfect English, even if there was a smiggen of French accent.

'Hello, Thomas." They shook hands.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am."


	2. Deux

**Years Apart**

**Chapter 2**

When Harry's father talked about Hogwarts, when he was young, it was a fairytale; like, maybe when he started he should have said 'Once upon a time…' beforehand. It was a 'grand' castle, James would say, with moving staircases and in the great hall there was hundred of candles that hovered above the tables. Oh! And the best part, was all the secret passage ways that him and his friends spent their seven years finding.

If Hogwarts was grand, than Beauxbatons was stunning. When you looked at the school, it looked more like a city, which is what muggles assumed; they called it Lille. A city that was completely surrounded by the clear blue water of Deute River(LOL never been there so sorry if I have this wrong. No intention to offend just saw the pic of it and knew it would be perfect for the school). It was breathtaking and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of everything. The obvious castle that lay in the middle was actual school, and all of the other buildings were apparently shops and housings for the students.

Thomas chuckled at the expression on his younger companion's face. He, too, experienced the same euphoria when he first came to the school. They stood at the marina that was across from the school and so the rest of the trip would be on a boat. A sail boat drifted towards them, moving on its own, with no one there to steer it.

"This is our ride, Potter, lets hop on." And they did, sitting in the boat as it magically took them to the island. It took about an hour to get there; the whole time, Harry couldn't keep still, he was so excited. Getting off the boat he was greeted by…

**Flash forward in time 10 years later. Harry comes home from his last year at Beauxbatons. He is 21.**

"Daddy! You don't need to do so much, I can get settled in well enough on my own," laughed Harry as his Dad, after taking everything he had back to his old room, started to unpack and put everything away. Then proceeded to make his 'baby boy' some lunch because of the stressful day he had.

"Yes, I do, Bambi! You're finally home, and I get to have you with out the countdown of having to give you back to that school!" James exclaimed. He was absolutely happy that Harry had finally graduated and now he has his youngest back at home permanently…well until Harry found a flat to live in; but, James did not want to think of such things. James was just grateful that he could teach at Hogwarts when his little boy was off at school, so he had something to distract him…well that and Severus.

"Daddy, you shouldn't call me that. I am 21 years old, and too old to be called such a kid name." Harry always had this love-hate relationship with the name that his father used. He loved it, because it was special, but he never would tell anyone and threatened his father on more than one occasion to not call him that in public. "I mean, Jared was your first born, why did you not call him that!"

"Because, Jared does not have 'deer caught in headlights' look. With your big, round beautiful eyes, you can pull it off perfectly." Harry didn't respond, he just scowled.

"Where is my big goof of a brother anyway? I thought he was going to be here to help out?" Harry asked, subtly looking around for his big bro.

"Jared is running late on his paper work and Shacklebolt told him he could not clock out till he was done. He said he should be home soon though. Oh, and he is bringing Draco with him." Harry's father said in after thought. Jared was an Auror at the Ministry and Draco was the new Minister of Magic; the youngest one ever at the age of 25. Harry didn't react outwardly to the news of Draco Malfoy, his old crush, who hated his guts, but inside he was frozen. He hadn't seen Draco since that day when he overheard his brother and him talking about the 'stalking'. It was weird, too, that it ended up that way. Harry always came home every summer but Draco was always going abroad for vacation, so they never ran into each other. Harry guessed that Draco wouldn't leave this year due to the fact that it was his first year as Minister and didn't have the time for the luxurious vacations he tended to take.

"That's cool, so what's on the agenda today? Anything special?" The younger man asked as he sat on the island that lay in the middle of the kitchen, eating his sandwich.

"Well, I though we could visit Moony and Padfoot," James said as he joined his son on the counter.

"Awesome, I have missed them so much," Harry said with much enthusiasm. "So," Harry started, swallowing a bit of his sandwich, "do you mind if my boyfriend comes over once in a while?"

James stopped eating, and looked to his son sharply, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Viktor, I wrote to you about him in some of my letters. He went to Dumstrang and he plays professional quiddich. His father is the Minister over in Bulgaria, you know?" Harry rambled, trying to get James to calm down some. It was the same every time Harry told his father that there was a new man in his life. He literally had to hold his father and his brother, with the help of Sirius and Remus, when the news of his first boyfriend came out. Blaize Zambini, who went to Hogwarts, but they met when his family vacationed in France for Christmas during Harry's third year. It was a simple summer fling, but the kept correspondence. Blaize was insistent that Harry didn't reveal to his brother who he went out with, since Blaize was in the same year as Draco and Jared. Harry agreed, it was better that his brother didn't know that he went out with someone who was four years older than him when he was only an innocent 13 year old.

The first time Harry had sex was with Cedric Diggory, who he met during the Quiddich world cup. It was not at all planned and they didn't know each other before the coupling, but it felt right at the time, and Harry has never regretted it. They did it a few more times and wrote letters through out the year, but then there was the terrible news that he died during the third competition of the triwizard tournament. Harry wasn't there because he was too young, but he heard from Fluer that he ended up suffocating after vines shot at him and wrapped around his body leaving no way to breath. Viktor was the champion.

He knew Viktor since his first year at Beauxbatons; there was the exchange of students between the schools every few months and the two grew to be close friends. It was not until two years ago that they finally got together and they have been together ever since. In fact, it was not 2 weeks ago, on their anniversary that his boyfriend proposed. Viktor took Harry to the clearing they called their own, and he set up a bunch of candles and a few blankets. Harry though refused to tell his family till after they met Viktor formally and officially. The seeker understood and kept the ring that he gave to his little love with him.

"How long have you two been dating?" James asked trying to not burst out in a fit of rage.

"Two years now. But we've been close friends for about ten. Listen Daddy, I know you don't like when I talk about boyfriends but, please-for me- could you not try to scare him off, because he is sort of special. He has been looking forward to meeting you and Jared, since I go on and on about you two to him. He is rich, great looking, funny and sweet, and everything I look for in a man, so try to like him. You can bond over quiddich, if you want." Harry asked pleadingly.

After a few moments James finally spoke, "OK, he can come over. I want to meet the boy that my little boy keeps rambling about." With a megawatt smile, Harry jumped into his fathers arms (after putting down his food, of course) and squealed excitedly.

"Good, because he is coming over tomorrow!"

"Who is coming tomorrow?" asked a voice that interrupted the hug. With a move that could give his neck whiplash, Harry stared at his brother who he hadn't seen since Christmas.

"Jared! You're home!" Harry jumped into his big brothers arms. Jared looked nothing like his little brother. His was tall for one thing; standing at 6'4" and was all muscle from all the Auror training. His hair was auburn, like their deceased mother, golden tan-kissed skin and hazel eyes of their father. Harry on the other hand was only 5'4" and had a small lithe body. His skin had a luminous glow to it, he had the messy black hair from their father and big emerald eyes with long-thick eyelashes from their mother. Because of his slight stature, Jared took it upon his self to be Harry's guard to all men who only wanted to do nasty things to him; which to Jared was everyone.

"Hey, baby bro! I have missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he swung Harry around in a circle.

"OK, OK, enough, I will be sick soon if you don't stop," Harry laughed. Jared put him down and gave him a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey, no one is going to greet our countries youngest minister? I am hurt!" a familiar voice that came behind Jared huge form.

Peeking around his brother, Harry saw Draco. Harry's faked a smile as he realized that no, unfortunately Malfoy did not get uglier over the years. He was an Adonis. Standing at 6'2" with his white blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes that currently were looking into Harry's with such an intensity that made him want to stagger back. Than there was the body that was under though sleek-expensive black robes; he was well muscled but not over buff and his body was thinner than Jared's.

"Draco! How nice to see you again!" Harry said with joy. He went around his brother and gave the man a hug. The strong arms that enclosed on him made him slightly shudder, not enough to be noticed by him family, but from the smirk on Draco's face, Harry was sure he knew.

"Harry, I have not seen you since you were eleven and you decided to go to Beauxbatons, was this your final year?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I am all done with school now. Ready to start my career, finally."

"Oh? I didn't hear what you were going for from Jared." Draco said interested.

"I am going into curse breaking; I had done a summer program with Bill Weasley in my 8th year in Egypt and I fell in love. It will be quite fascinating going back into those tombs once more." Harry was really excited.

"That's great so, you are going to move to Egypt?" By this point everyone was seated at the kitchen table and James was serving tea.

"Umm not at first, Bill recommended me to the Goblins at Gringotts than I will go to Egypt, then I don't know."

"You're moving to Egypt?" James asked his youngest.

"Not for a while, Daddy. I don't plan to for a while." Harry soothed his Father's fears.

"So who's coming tomorrow?" Jared asked suddenly.

"My boyfriend, Viktor Krum," Harry responded without really thinking about what he said, as he was still in his 'Draco' daze even though outwardly he appeared to be unaffected by the blonde.

"BOYFRIEND!" Jared and Draco yelled.

"Yes, Jared, I have a boyfriend, and like I told Daddy, you are to be nice." Harry said, not scared of his brother.

"Wait. Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian Quiddich seeker? The son of their minister, Richard Krum?" Draco asked, eyes locking onto Harry's and he was unable to look away.

"That's right. Do you know him?"

"We've met," Draco sneered thinking about Krum and how he had everyone fawn over him all the time, the brute. "What do you see in him?" He asked suddenly.

Harry was angry now, "Who the hell are you to ask a question like that?"

"What do you mean? It was a simple question!" Draco was angry now too, not that anyone knew why…except Jared who was smirking in the background despite being pissed about the whole boyfriend issue. See throughout the years, Draco had a couple boyfriends and one girlfriend, but they never lasted longer than two months, and everyone else were flings and one night stands. The one constant, even though they haven't seen each other in 10 years, was all the ranting about Harry. Jared knew he missed his little stalker a lot and constantly used the vacation excuse to not spend time with the Potter family during summers. Now meeting Harry again, but this time all grown up, he obvious liked him and Jared couldn't be happier. His plan was to take out this 'boyfriend' and let his best friend have his little brother, because no one was more perfect for one another. (Btw take out will not mean kill. Lol)

"What I see in Viktor is none of your business and Jared,' Harry swung around to his brother, "you better not let this asshole come here tomorrow when I introduce Viktor. OK?"

"I can't promise that, Draco will come with or without my permission, he's always been stubborn that way," Jared said raising arms in defense when Harry glared at him.

"Daddy," Harry turned to his father and whined while stomping his foot, but the traitor only shrugged and continued to eat the rest of the meal he made earlier. Harry let out a huff and stomped out of the room.

Jared and Draco looked at each other and smirked, both thinking the same thing. Time to take Krum out of the picture.

**A/N: OK so I know those who wanted to read about Beauxbatons more in depth are disappointed but I will defiantly be writing about it in later chapters so don't worry. Hope you like the chapter. Reaview!**


	3. Trois

**Chapter 3**

**Years Apart**

**Harry's first year at Beauxbatons. The first set of exchange students from Dumstrang in February.**

Harry sat excitedly next to the first friend he made at the school and one of his room mates, Darius Roux. The boy was pretty eccentric and slightly neurotic but Harry quite easily attached to him. They were currently in the in front of the school where there was a huge courtyard, awaiting the arrival of the first set of Dumstrang students for the year. Harry thought it was a wonderful tradition, so that the students became aware of other cultures and countries. He wondered briefly why Hogwarts did not do the same with its students.

"So, I wonder what they are like; these new students of ours?" Harry said to Darius.

"Yeah, I wonder that as well. I just hope there are some sexy girls that come." The blonde haired, brown eyed boy said.

"Of course you'd want that," Harry rolled his eyes, "but if you get them, I want some hot guys thrown in the mix." He told his straight friend.

All of a sudden, many whispers erupted through the crowd of students as the front of them saw the 12 students that were going to be attending their school for two months.

"Children! Children, calm down!" said Madame Maxine who projected her voice so they could all hear through a spell.

Harry looked at the Dumstrang students and noticed that they wore heavy fur lined coats and some wore these hats made from some animal. Harry slightly winced; he loved animals. One of the boys, who looked to be 15 or so in the front of the line and we was tall and very muscular for his age. Harry was instantly drooling.

"That's Viktor Krum! They say that he is a shoe in for a spot on the Bulgarian Quidditch team," said Darius in awe.

"He's quite lovely," Harry muttered. The Bulgarian seeker whom they were talking about seemed to notice them and Harry quickly blushed and looked away. He didn't see the small smirk on the older boys face.

After the headmistress introduced the exchange students, they went inside the school and into the great hall where circular tables spread across the room. Harry and Darius sat in their usual spots in the corner and there were still three more seats open. They were very surprised when three Bulgarian students sat with them; one of them being Viktor Krum.

Hello, my name is Viktor Krum, and you are?" He asked with a strong accent. (OK no patience with trying to write out how he would say it like in the movie).

Darius spoke first, "Names Darius Roux, and this is my friend…"

Viktor interrupted Darius, "Harry Potter, pleasure to me meet you," he smirked as he took the younger boy's hand and gave it a feather light kiss on the back of it.

Harry blushed.

**Flash forward to the day James, Jared and Draco meet Viktor for the first time. **

"Now, Dad, you remember what I told you?" Harry asked his father only a few minuets before Viktor arrived via flu.

"Yes, son; do not interrogate, or harass your 'boyfriend'," James rolled his eyes.

"Very good," Harry said patronizingly as he placed a kiss on top of James's forehead.

Harry was quickly finishing up dinner in the kitchen when Jared and Draco arrived (Jared is rooming with Draco in a flat).

"Oh, Harry, you look so sexy cooking the muggle way," Draco smirked from behind him. Harry refused to turn around, but if they could see his face they would see a red hue as he blushed.

"You have some weird fetishes, Malfoy," Harry commented, and Jared snorted.

"Ha, bloody, ha, Potter. But seriously, if you want, I will tell you all of my…fetishes," he whispered the last part in Harry's ears. Harry shuddered, but didn't respond. He just picked up the wooden spoon on the stove and dipped it into the marinara sauce he had been working on all day. He took a quick taste, but the concluded that there needed to be a tad more salt. He pushed Draco out of his way and grabbed the seasoning.

"Your brother is cold, mate," Draco commented to Jared, still looking at Harry.

"Yeah he can be that way."

"I am still here, wankers," Harry muttered as he mixed in the added salt. Tasting it once more, he was satisfied.

"Harry, your…boyfriend, is here," James called from the living room.

Quickly putting down the spoon he used to stir the sauce, he swiftly made his way to where his father and his boyfriend were hold up.

"Viktor," Harry grinned widely when he saw the seeker. He ran to the Bulgarian and jumped into his arms.

"Harry, I have missed you!"

"It has only been two days, love," Harry chuckled.

"Two days too long, though,"

"OK, let's cut the sappiness and let's get to introductions." Jared called from behind the couple; a scowling Draco behind him who starred at Harry with intensity.

"Yes, yes of course. Viktor this is my father, James Potter," Harry introduced. Viktor held out his hand in greeting to which James stared at it.

"Dad!" Harry scolded. James rolled his eyes but he did shake Viktor's hand, albeit strongly.

"And this is my brother, Jared," the same process, but Jared made his glare much more clear.

"OK, so I have dinner ready, if you guys want to sit in the dining room," Harry ushered them.

"Umm, Harry, aren't you forgetting someone?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow (probably from being around Malfoy a lot).

"Nope, I don't think so," Harry shrugged, acting innocent.

"Oh, bloody hell. Names Draco Malfoy, minister of magic, but we've already met," Draco huffed.

"See, everything is good." Harry smiled, before walking in to the kitchen.

He quickly got everything into some nice bowls and had a house elf help him bring the food to the dining room. Luckily when he got there no one had killed each other, but if they could kill with their eyes, they'd all be dead by now.

"Guys, Rocky and I have food," Harry grinned trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work, but at least everyone put away their glares. (For all of those people who are reading this at 3 in the morning and aren't all there, 'Rocky' is the house elf. LOL)

The dinner was silent, except Harry's occasional sigh as to let the four men know that he wasn't impressed. Draco, fed up with the sigh, and a little turned on as he kept thinking of all the other noises Harry could make in bed, decided to speak first.

"So, Krum, when did you and our Harry meet?"

"Harry and I met in his first year, the first time Dumstrang and Beauxbatons exchanged that year. We were friends for eight years before I came up with the courage to ask him out, he was very intimidating for the most part. He slapped me upside the head when I finally did ask him, said that I was a stupid prat and yes." Harry and Viktor shared a smile that had Draco incredibly angry.

"And why were you scared of little Harry?" Draco sneered.

"Well have you seen him? He can be pretty scary when you get him mad," everyone in the table could agree, Harry glared, "plus, even though he is younger than me, he is much more experienced in some areas than I am."

That made everyone freeze.

"VIKTOR! I don't need my family and Malfoy knowing that!" Harry half yelled half screeched.

"Your not a virgin?" James, Jared and Draco yelled instantly.

"No, I mean come on, I am 21 years old!" Harry defended himself.

"When? WHO?" Jared yelled, eyes blazing.

"Well, since I know you can't kill them, it was Cedric Diggory right before my fourth year, at the Quiddich World Cup. Ironically, it was Viktor who supplied me with the tickets to the game. I had heard later on that he died in the triwizard tournament. It was quite sad."

No one could speak, well except the blonde minister, "Cedric Diggory was 17 and our age and you were still thirteen at the time! He fucking statutory raped you!"

"What!" James yelled, loosing all color in his face.

"And how did you meet Cedric? I wasn't aware you met him before that game?" Jared asked inquisitively.

"I met him then, it was an impulse act, but one I don't regret. He was quite talented for his age. Though, Bill Weasley was more experienced." Harry said as an after thought. Viktor shook his head, knowing all of Harry's past lovers.

"Bill Weasley? When was that?"

"When I was 18 and on that excursion to Egypt," Harry stated nonchalantly.

"How many fucking people did you sleep with?" Jared yelled.

"Just Cedric, Bill and Viktor; I mean, I only got to third base with Blaise Zambini, but you know, he was my first boyfriend."

"Zambini!" Both Jared and Draco hopped out of their chairs in pure fury. "Our best friend, Blaise? Who is our age and you were what? Twelve?"

"So, I started young? I think that it was in the past. I mean it would have only been Viktor if he stepped up to the plate in time," Harry said. (YAY! Muggle phrase!)

"That's no excuse! Why am I only finding about this now?" James all but growled out.

"Because, now I am grown up and what I did in the past was in the past. I didn't regret a thing, and you shouldn't either."

**OK short chapter I know. REVIEW!**


End file.
